fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Altena
Altena (アルテナ Arutena Altenna in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. She is the eldest daughter of Quan and Ethlyn, and the sister of Leif. She is therefore the descendant of both Noba and Baldur. She inherits the Gáe Bolg from Quan. Altena was kidnapped at the age of three, right after Travant murdered her parents. She is then raised by him into a full-fledged Dragon Knight with the ability to wield the legendary Gáe Bolg. When Altena later learns the truth behind her foster father's intentions of raising her, she attempts to kill him, but is knocked out by Travant's son Areone. After Travant's death, she defects to Seliph's liberation army with Areone's help and aids in the capture of Thracia. During the final battle against Granvalle and Julius, Altena convinces Areone to defect from Granvalle's services and fight for the Liberation Army. After the war, she aids Leif in Thracia's reconstruction. Altena appears briefly in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776, first appearing alongside Travant. Later, during the defense of Tahra, Altena visited Dean and gave him Areone's Dragon Lance. She then appears in Chapter 23 as an enemy unit. In-Game Genealogy of the Holy War Recruitment In Chapter 9: For Whose Sake, speak to Altena with Leif before defeating Travant. She will then return and seek Seliph's audience. Base Stats Notes: Parent characters are assumed to be at Level 30 by the end of the First Generation. Unlike most female children, Altena inherits the equipment of her father, Quan, instead of her mother. * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood | Dragon Knight | Noba Baldur |17 |51 |23 |2 |17 |19 |13 |21 |2 |9 |3 * |Varies | Continue Critical | Sword - A Lance - | Gáe Bolg Inherited Items |} *'Joins without Leadership. Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) |135% |65% |7% |45% |60% |25% |55% |12% |} Promotion Gains *Promotes to Dragon Master *'Strength: +2 *'Magic:' +0 *'Skill:' +2 *'Speed:' +1 *'Defense:' +3 *'Resistance:' +0 *'Movement:' +0 Overview Altena is the only playable Dragon Knight in the game, and will eventually promote into a Dragon Master. Unlike Ferry or Fee, she is not a particularly speedy unit, but she is more powerful physically. Conversations In Chapter 9, if Leif speaks to Altena, Altena will leave the battlefield, and can be recruited later on. In Chapter 9, after Travant is defeated, Seliph may recruit Altena by speaking to her. In Chapter 9, after Grutia Castle is captured, either Finn or Hannibal may speak to Altena, and she will gain three points of HP. Note that if one of them has initiated his respective conversation with her, the other will not be able to speak to her. In Chapter 10, if Leif speaks to Altena, she will gain one point of Luck. In Chapter 10, after Miletos Castle is captured, Corpul may speak to Altena, whereupon she will gain five points of Resistance. In the Final Chapter, after Freege is captured and Areone makes his appearance, Altena may speak to him to turn him and his group into allied NPCs. Love Altena is unable to fall in love with any of the other characters, and this is most likely attributed to the implied fact she is in love with Areone. Thracia Stats |Dragon Knight |3 |23 |7 |3 |7 |9 |0 |11 |8 |9 |0 |0 |0 |Continue Ambush | Sword - E Lance - D |Dragon Lance |} *Stats may vary due to auto-leveling *Cannot be defeated Fire Emblem: Awakening Base Stats |Wyvern Lord |8 |59 |32+2 |7 |23 |24 |10 |34+5 |8 |8 | Strength +2 Tantivy Quick Burn Luna | Lance - A Axe - D |Gáe Bolg* |} *''Enemy only, joins unequipped Gallery File:Altenna TCG1.jpg|Altena, as she appears in the TCG as a Level 1 Dragon Knight. File:Altenna (TCG Series 2).jpg|Altena, as she appears in the TCG as a Level 10 Dragon Knight. File:Altenna TCG2.jpg|Altena, as she appears in the TCG as a Level 20 Dragon Master. File:Altenna (Super Tactics Book).png|Official artwork of Altena from the ''Super Tactics Book. File:rarelensterfamily.png|Artwork of young Altena with her family during in Leonster. File:AltennaFE4NFManga.jpg|Altena, as she appears in the Nea Fuyuki manga adaptation. File:Altenna Illustrated.jpg|A portrait of Altena from the Thracia 776 Illustrated Works. File:altenna.gif|Altena's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War File:AltennaFE5.png|Altena's portrait in Thracia 776 File:Altenna as a Dragon Knight.JPG|Altena as a Dragon Knight File:Altenna as a Dragon Master.JPG|Altena as a Dragon Master Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters